


In the Attic or In the Celestial Realm

by WonderfulShining



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-13
Updated: 2020-10-13
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:15:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26993521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WonderfulShining/pseuds/WonderfulShining
Summary: MAJOR SPOILERS FOR SEASON 2 OF OBEY ME
Relationships: Belphegor & Lucifer (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)
Kudos: 13





	In the Attic or In the Celestial Realm

Belphegor quietly pulled his legs up as he sat on the bed, his eyes wandered up towards the clock as he let out a sigh.” It’s past 5 in the morning.” he quietly mumbled, tightening his grip on the pillow that he was holding onto.

”Hard to believe that you're still awake.” a voice said, and Belphegor turned his head, noticing Lucifer was standing there and quietly watching him.

”It’s a bit weird to be up.”

”Then, why are you awake? Are you waiting for someone?”

Belphegor shook his head quietly and then thought about it. ”I’m guessing because you finally have your memories back that you wouldn't want to be here, isn't that right?” Belphegor explained before blinking as Lucifer had come over and sat on the other side of the bed.

”I could stay here while I get some work done, one thing that's nice about the attic space is that's relatively quiet.”

”...Though.”

”Though it can be rather lonely when your sleeping alone, I was thinking about what happened last year, and I know you probably don't want to hear it, but I wanted to apologize….you’re probably still angry.”

”Not anymore after what happened. I'm just glad that things are going back to normal.” Belphegor said quietly, moving and shifting sideways, so his head was resting on Lucifer’s lap, making sure he had enough room to work if he needed to

”You know there was one rewarding thing about losing my memory.”

”What’s that?”

”I got to learn a lot more about you and the rest of my brothers, and even besides that, I got to know about myself.” Lucifer said though he chuckled as he heard quiet breathing from the figure laying on his lap, very carefully he shifted enough, his one hand quietly stroking his little brother’s hair.

In an old memory, he could see himself stretched out on the grass in the Celestial realm, Lilith laying under his one arm and Belphegor laying across his lap.


End file.
